


Perfect Control

by tachishini



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved the control she had over him; he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Control

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: live-with-love  
> Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine  
> Author's notes: For orgasm denial/control on my kink bingo card.

She had perfect control over him and she knew exactly just how much.

His wrists were tied together with his obi, resting above his head as a thick chain kept them tied to the metal bed frame. His chest heaved as he panted and tried to gain some semblance of control over himself. His face was flushed and his cock erect and straining.

He was so responsive to her and she knew just how much.

He enjoyed the humiliation. He enjoyed the way her eyes lit up as she only had to whisper to him a sentence of what she wanted to do to him to make him blush. He loved the wicked smirk as she drove him to the edge of orgasm over and over again, not ever quite letting him come until he would desperately beg her, when that was all he wanted, all he could think of.

 

She locked her gaze with his as she moved down and down until her pressed lips would lightly kiss the top of his cock and she would part them, taking him between her lips so he could watch as he started to disappear into her warm, wet mouth. He groaned desperately, unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight. How she’d push her wavy, strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder so he could see and feel every suck and bob of her head, how her cheeks hollowed when she sucked.

“Rangiku – san-!” he groaned in desperation and want as she moved back, taking any form of stimulation with her. She crawled up his body a little, leaning over him on hands and knees, her soft breasts brushing against his chest with each of his pants.

“Not yet, Shuuhei~” she whispered, her voice both teasing and soothing. “You know you won’t come until I say so.” 

He nodded helplessly; he was too well trained by her now. They both knew perfectly well she could tell him to orgasm and he would be powerless to stop it.

“That’s my good boy.” she purred, lowering her body so she could rub her wet pussy against his slicked cock. She moaned his name as she pressed soft kisses to the blush staining his cheeks, rocking her hips faster as the pleasure built inside her. 

His breath hitched and he trembled with the need for release as her moans got louder and her rocking got faster and more desperate. He groaned her name as he watched the pleasure wash over her face as she rubbed against him, drawing out her orgasm, panting for breath in his ear and nuzzling his hair as she regained her breath.

 

Shuuhei let out soft moans and whimpers as he pressed soft, loving kisses to her cheek, desperate to be rewarded. She shuffled away a little and whimpered desperately one moment before gasping and moaning the next as she suddenly took all of his cock into her mouth, sucking hard. Rangiku released him bit by bit with a light scrape of her teeth. 

“I was cleaning you before you make even more of a mess.” she hummed, grinning wickedly. “Now come for me, Shuuhei.”

The pleasure over powered him hard and fast and he orgasmed, dirtying his chest and face with thick spurts as he moaned at the intense almost overwhelming feeling of pleasure and knowing just how much control she had over him.


End file.
